Sin Remordimientos
by Blanch2404-Sora
Summary: Tras la muerte de uno de los grandes Sannin, la historia del mundo ninja continua, pero no como todos hemos imaginado hasta ahora. Un equipo que cumplirá su misión aunque la vida les vaya en ello, una venganza que nunca se debió de haber realizado y un misterioso personaje liderando el grupo de ninjas más peligroso de la época. (Resumen completo en el interior)


Hola, chicos y chicas. Este nuevo fic se me ocurrió estando en clases con un amigo. él comentó que el manga de Naruto había perdido su gracia cuando mataron a Itachi, y así empezamos a imaginarnos como es que nos gustaría que acabara el manga. Después de aquello, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea publicar la historia y...

Tsume: Un momento! La idea es mía, ladrona! Exijo Derechos de Autor!

Blanch: Y como os había dicho... He aquí a ese amigo, el cual SÓLO dio la idea de como sería el final, el resto me lo he tenido que inventar.

Tsume: Y? La idea fue mía después de todo.

Blanch: Ahg! No vamos a llegar a ningún lado así...

**Resumen completo: **Tras la muerte de uno de los grandes Sannin, la historia del mundo ninja continua, pero no como todos hemos imaginado hasta ahora.

Un equipo que cumplirá su misión aunque la vida les vaya en ello, una venganza que nunca se debió de haber realizado y un misterioso personaje liderando el grupo de ninjas más peligroso de la época.

Tres protagonistas, tres historias mezcladas y una meta que podría acabar con todo lo que se había conocido hasta ahora. El fin de las naciones ninjas se acerca.

Porque una palabra puede cambiar el mundo..._ "Lo siento mucho... Nii-san..."  
><em>

**Advertencias: **Bueno, sólo decir que es un long-fic y que habrá algún personaje que muera. Lo lamento por quien le guste ese personaje.

**Diclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenece, nosotros sólo nos hemos inventado un nuevo final (el cual si es nuestro). Ahora, si le gusta la historia, yo no tengo ninguna pega en que cambie el final del manga n_n.

Otra cosa: Este cap, por ser el primero, va a ser un poco más corto de lo que planeo que sean.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Persiguiendo al demonio<strong>

**.**

La noche helaba sobre Konoha mientras sus habitantes dormía sin saber lo que ocurría por sus oscuras calles. Poco tiempo había pasado desde la medianoche y, sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha, estaba en la entrada de la ciudad, esperando pacientemente con una expresión tan seria que nadie que lo viera creería que ese era el mismo Naruto de siempre. El chico permanecía inmutable mirando al horizonte, con una capa blanca con capucha para abrigarle. En cambio, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, en sus recuerdos, más concretamente en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

Después de esperar lo que debía de ser un cuarto de hora, una suave brisa revolvió los cabellos del rubio y en ese momento, varias figuras saltaron rápidamente desde los árboles más cercanos, todos con una capa como la de Naruto con la capucha puesta de manera que no se les veía la cara.

–¡Naruto! – exclamó uno de ellos – ¡Akamaru y yo te vamos a matar por levantarnos tan temprano!

Akamaru ladró dándole la razón.

Uno a uno, los cinco jóvenes se retiraron la capucha y dejaron ver que frente a Naruto estaban otros grandes ninjas de la gran ciudad, parte de los que antes eran conocidos como los doce de Konoha: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga y Rock Lee.

–Naruto, ¿para que nos llamas a estas horas de la madrugada? – preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos amenazadoramente, sintiendo los ojos pesados.

–Es muy temprano para Shikamaru – le dijo Chouji viendo como al Nara sólo le faltaba roncar para confirmar que dormía.

En cambio, Naruto siguió totalmente serio y sin decir ni una palabra, lo que alarmó a la mayoría de los presentes.

–Esto no es ninguna broma. Realmente, necesito vuestra ayuda, _'tebayo_ – les dijo el rubio firmemente, pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos –. Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru. Esto ya ha ido muy lejos.

Sí, esa era la gran noticia: Sasuke Uchiha había acabado con su maestro, Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios Sannin y poseedor de innumerables técnicas prohibidas. No se sabía nada sobre si Sasuke había sido capaz de aprender alguna de esas técnicas, pero los pocos que sabían sobre aquella noticia estaban seguros que aquel tema se volvía más peligroso por momentos y ni la Hokage ni nadie se atrevía a solucionarlo... excepto él, por supuesto.

La verdad es que no había sido muy difícil conseguir aquella información. Podría decirse que se enteró por casualidad, pegando la oreja como el buen metiche que era en la puerta de Tsunade cuando ésta hablaba con uno de sus mejores _ANBUs._ En cambio, eso no quitaba que fuera una información cuanto menos importante. Después de todo, era el único que debía de saberlo.

Por eso, Chouji y Lee abrieron los ojos de par en par sorprendidos al escuchar la noticia. Los otros tres también estaban impresionados, pero por alguna razón sabían que Sasuke ciertamente podría ser tan bastardo como para matar a su propio maestro.

Shikamaru suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca y la otra a la cintura.

–Esto es muy problemático – dijo mirando a otro lado rascándose, pero luego se dirigió especialmente a Naruto –. Dinos, ¿qué quieres que le hagamos? Lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede cambiar. Porque no pretenderás que le demos caza, ¿cierto?

–Esa era la idea, _dattebayo_ – sonrió Naruto.

Ahora sí que estaban todos impresionados...

–¡Así me gusta, Naruto! ¡Tú sí que rebosas de juventud!

... excepto Lee, que vivía en un mundo aparte.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que vayamos tras él?! ¡¿Estás loco?! – gritó Kiba, mientras que Akamaru ladraba apoyándole.

–Naruto, Sasuke a partir de ahora es parte de su destino que sea considerado un criminal de alto rango, eso sin incluir el ser un renegado de su propia aldea – le trató de explicar Neji esperando que entrara en razón –. Los Kages quieren su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Si vamos a por Sasuke, será para capturarlo y acabar con él.

Tras escuchar aquello, Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, apartando la mirada con dolor. No podía negárselo, Neji tenía toda la razón del mundo, Sasuke era un criminal que había matado a mucha gente, ya no era el mismo Sasuke que antes. Pero, por eso mismo, ya no seguiría haciendo el tonto y lo perseguiría para que volviera, costara lo que costara y aunque fuera entre rejas.

Tras agitar la cabeza con fuerza, Naruto alzó la cabeza con una mirada de determinación y sonrió.

–Esa era la idea,_dattebayo__._

Esa frase otra vez y en el mismo tono que antes, pero ahora parecía sonar mucho más aterradoramente que antes, dejando sin habla a los otros cinco. Desde luego, Naruto no era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente por nada.

–Es definitivo: estás tarado – resopló Kiba.

–No lo estoy, _'tebayo_ – se quejó el rubio.

–No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando – dijo el castaño tratando de parecer una persona letrada, pero la última palabra le había costado decirla.

–¡Ya lo sabía, _'tebayo_!

–Naruto, ¿y qué sucede con lo que le prometiste a Sakura-chan? – preguntó Lee de repente.

Todo quedó sumergido en un intenso silencio durante unos segundos, segundos en los que el rubio borró poco a poco su sonrisa y cambió su gesto por uno más desconcertado, recordando de repente aquella promesa. Luego de reflexionar en un silencio que nadie quiso interrumpir, Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró.

–Lo cumpliré, ¿quién te ha dicho que no,_'tebayo_? Yo... siempre cumplo mis promesas – respondió, pero no aparentaba estar nada convencido – Si no os habéis dado cuenta, he reunido al grupo que una vez tuvo la misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, misión que fallamos. Ahora, tendremos la opción de reparar el error que cometimos y terminar con esta misión, pero con una pequeña diferencia, _dattebayo_.

–Lo arrestaremos y quedará bajo poder de Tsunade. Espero – terminó Neji.

–¡¿Y para eso nos necesita?! – gritó Kiba muy enfadado – ¡Yo no voy a arriesgar la vida para buscar a ese payaso, ni aunque sea para morderle su apestoso trasero de traidor!

–Es muy arriesgado, Naruto – dijo Chouji, traduciendo lo que dijo Kiba a un lenguaje menos ofensivo.

–¡Pero yo no puedo ir solo, _'tebayo_! – contestó Naruto suplicándoles con la mirada – Sin la ayuda de un equipo como este no voy a llegar a ningún lado, y vosotros sois de los mejores ninjas que conozco.

–Entiendo...

Todos miraron confusos a Shikamaru, mientras que Naruto lo miraba más bien con esperanza de que al fin alguien le comprendiera realmente.

–Supongo que necesitas un buen líder del grupo, alguien que tal vez ya haya trabajado antes con este grupo y sepa tratarlos. Eres muy problemático – suspiró mirando a otro lado algo ruborizado pero como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Además, dentro del grupo has incluido a un portador del Byakugan, el ojo que ve a través de todo, incluso a través del Sharingan y sus misterios – añadió Neji con un semblante calmado, continuando el monólogo de Shikamaru –. Si al Byakugan le sumamos el olfato y el poder de detección de los Inuzuka, obtendríamos el equipo de rastro casi perfecto.

–E, incluyendo a dos grandes expertos del taijutsu, punto débil de Sasuke y la mayoría de los Uchiha, se consigue el equipo perfecto para acabar con él – terminó de decir el Nara, recibiendo la sonrisa Colgate de Lee –. Eso pensaste... ¿cierto?

En cambio, Naruto sólo ladeó la cabeza confuso.

–¿Todo eso he pensado? Qué listo soy, _'tebayo_ – musitó sorprendido con su supuesta inteligencia.

A todos les resbaló una gotita por la sien, mientras que Shikamaru se palmeaba la cara preguntándose como era que no se le ocurrió antes.

–Naruto es tan tonto que tiene razón: solo no llegaría a ninguna parte – dijo Chouji riendo divertido.

–El destino decidió que fueras incluso en contra de las leyes para traer a Sasuke de vuelta – dijo Neji en plan filosófico.

Con tanta palabrería, Kiba acabó por hartarse y explotó.

–¡¿Es que estáis todos locos?! – exclamó cansado de tanta palabrería, seguido por los ladridos de Akamaru – ¿De verdad planeáis arriesgar la vida para atrapar a ese bastardo? ¡No vale la pena! Nada que tenga que ver con ese Uchiha vale la pena ya. ¡A nosotros ni nos va ni nos viene!

Pero Kiba no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían herido a Naruto.

–Te equivocas – respondió Naruto negando suavemente –. Desde el día en el que Sasuke se marchó dejándome atrás, él... es responsabilidad mía, _dattebayo_. Yo... ¡Agh! – exclamó de repente llevándose las manos a los pelos, como si se los quisiera arrancar – ¡Olvidadlo! Me da igual lo que digáis, voy a ir tras Sasuke para pararle los pies, solo o acompañado. Si queréis acompañarme, bien; y si no, también.

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando el rubio se giró sobre sus talones y caminó con pasos pesados hacia la salida de la villa, dejando a sus compañeros, preocupados, atrás.

Kiba, viendo como se marchaba, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos aún algo indignado. No le gustaba ni un pelo que Naruto siguiera tan pendiente de Sasuke como para perseguirlo sin autorización de la Hokage Tsunade, pero mucho menos le gustaba que quisiera meter a sus amigos en aquel embrollo. Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a despertarlos a esas horas de la madrugada? Había horas mucho más prudentes para salir de viaje.

–Estúpido Naruto... ¿Por qué no se habrá ido solo desde el principio? – se quejó el Inuzuka – Hubiera sido mejor para nosotros, ¿verdad, Akamaru?

En cambio, sólo el silencio le respondió.

Confuso, Kiba abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todos los demás, Akamaru incluido, habían decidido seguir a Naruto y lo habían dejado a él atrás, solo... Por un instante, una planta rodante pasó frente a sus ojos y le hizo compañía... Pero en seguida siguió rodando, y para colmo en la misma dirección que tomó había tomado Naruto.

–¡Eso, abandonadme! – exclamó Kiba bastante alto para que, ya a lo lejos, sus compañeros le escucharan – ¡Dejadme aquí atrás, en la villa que nos vio nacer! ¡Veréis cómo os arrepentís de vuestra decisión, mendrugos!

Akamaru frenó un momento y se giró a mirar a su amo.

–¡_Woof_! – ladró el perro algo enfadado.

Kiba, cambiando repentinamente de humor, suspiró resignado.

–De acuerdo, Akamaru... ¡Pero que conste que no tendrás golosinas caninas por un mes! – exclamó el Inuzuka siguiéndoles finalmente – ¡Y sólo os acompaño para que no muráis en el intento y para hacer que Sasuke muerda el polvo!

–Lo que tú digas, Kiba – le siguió el rollo Shikamaru para no tener que escucharlo más.

Y así, seis de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha abandonaron la villa sin que nadie más que la propia oscuridad de la aldea observara su marcha. Sólo el viento era capaz de transmitir su misión: buscar y capturar a Sasuke Uchiha antes de que la cosa se les fueran de las manos.

Aquello fue el inicio de un gran cambio para los jóvenes y para el resto del mundo.

**oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo**

Mientras tanto, en una cueva bastante lejos de Konoha, la silueta de siete sombras se distinguían en la oscuridad, posadas sobre los dedos de una gran estatua de nueve ojos, dos de los cuales aún permanecían cerrados.

Esas siluetas le pertenecían a los hologramas de los actuales integrantes de Akatsuki, que se habían reunido allí con mucha urgencia para tratar un tema de última hora.

–Akatsuki, el _jinchuriki_ del nueve colas ha empezado a moverse – le dijo Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, con su voz detonando la seriedad del momento –. Según el informe de Zetsu, ha emprendido un viaje con cierto equipo de _chunnin__s_ y _jounnins_ buscando al renegado Sasuke Uchiha, después de que este asesinara a Orochimaru.

Un par de siluetas se sorprendieron notablemente ante lo oído, mas sólo una de ellas empezó a reír de repente.

–¡Senpai, parece que se le han adelantado! Y no cualquier persona, sino el propio Sasuke – reía cierto enmascarado muy feliz.

–Esperen un momento, por favor. Ahora vuelvo, hm – dijo Deidara con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

Justo después, su holograma desapareció de golpe. Instantes después, la de Tobi le imitó. Aun así, ninguno de los demás presentes le mostraron ningún interés a lo que sucedería con el futuro del azabache.

–Itachi-san, ese es su hermano... ¿cierto? – preguntó Kisame.

El Uchiha no respondió, sólo se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, prolongando el silencio en aquella estancia. Por suerte, Pain no estaba para esperar.

–Sea lo que sea, tenemos al jinchuriki sin apenas vigilancia. Al parecer, ha salido a escondidas de la villa que lo retenía, y sabemos dónde se dirige. Ya sabéis, nuestro objetivo es atraparlo con vida.

En ese momento, el holograma de Deidara volvió a su dedo correspondiente.

–Gracias por la espera, hm – agradeció haciendo una reverencia –. Como iba a decir antes, líder: si lo desea, puedo encargarme de atrapar al _jinchuriki_ o al Uchiha. Si él va a por el Uchiha, lo seguirá hasta llegar a nosotros si es necesario, además de que tengo cuentas pendientes con-

–No.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Itachi, que seguía con la mirada perdida. En cambio, él era muy consciente de lo que había dicho.

–De Sasuke y el nueve colas me encargo yo – siguió diciendo –. No necesito que te metas en mis problemas, Deidara, así que mantente lejos de este tema.

–Tú no me das órdenes, bastardo – gruñó el rubio cruzándose de brazos –. Yo buscaré a ambos objetivos, y si encuentro a tu hermanito antes que al _jinchuriki_, pues eso que me llevo, hm.

–Silencio, Deidara – ordenó Pain con firmeza.

El rubio se calló y lo miró algo sorprendido, esperando el discurso que estaba seguro que vendría.

–El _jinchuriki_ del nueve colas es el encargo de Itachi y Kisame desde hace tres años y medio – meditó Pain mirando fijamente a Deidara –. Lo justo sería que le dejásemos que lo intenten de nuevo ellos sin ayuda. Mantente al margen, Deidara.

–Pero, líder...

–Es una orden – fue lo último que Pain añadió.

Muy impresionado, Deidara se quedó boquiabierto por la rotundidad de Pain al dejarlo fuera del asunto. Pero, en cuanto asumió que no habría forma de participar, el rubio gruñó tan enfadado que su holograma tembló bruscamente antes de desaparecer definitivamente. En cuanto aquello ocurrió, el líder de Akatsuki aprovechó para mirar severamente a Itachi, que retó a su Rinnengan con el Sharingan.

–Espero que sepas lo que haces, Itachi – le advirtió el líder –. Deidara es uno de los grandes potenciales de Akatsuki, no quiero que ocurra nada malo por cualquier riña que tengáis. Más te vale hacerte con el nueve colas.

Y, con esa advertencia, el holograma de Pain también desapareció, y tras él el de Konan y el de Zetsu. No tenía caso quedarse allí por más tiempo.

**oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo**

Después esa reunión, Itachi abrió los ojos y se levantó de la roca sobre la que estaba sentado realmente. Kisame, a su lado, lo observó con curiosidad al ver como el azabache miraba discretamente de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo.

–¿Sucede algo, Itachi-san? – preguntó el peliazul.

–Hmp – negó el Uchiha lentamente –. Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme.

–Comprendo.

Kisame tampoco se iba a molestar en decir nada más, ya que sabía que a su lado sólo se encontraría una estela de humo.

A velocidad ninja, Itachi corrió a través del bosque esquivando árboles con ayuda del Sharingan. Seguía al parecer una dirección muy precisa. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha... Después de un par de minutos, el Uchiha frenó frente a lo que parecía un roble. Allí le esperaba una persona, que estaba seguro que quería comentarle sobre la noticia que acababan de recibir.

–¿Para qué me has llamado, Madara? No me gusta que uses _eso_ – preguntó Itachi con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El enmascarado negó moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro, algo divertido.

–Ten cuidado con esos modales, podemos salir muy perjudicados, I-ta-chi-kun – dijo Tobi saboreando ese momento. Por suerte, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, así que fue al grano –. Espero que dejes con vida a tu hermano. Lo voy a necesitar más tarde.

–¿Perdona? – preguntó el menor alzando una ceja.

–Ese chaval tiene potencial y tiene la cualidad de que es muy maleable. Con las palabras adecuadas, haré que tu hermano me ayude a terminar con cierto trabajo. No te preocupes, no voy a obligarle a hacer nada que él no quiera hacer, te aseguro que todo lo hará voluntariamente.

–No te atreverás a contarle nada, ¿cierto? – preguntó Itachi.

–Tú ya no estarás para entonces, ¿no? No tienes ninguna manera de impedírmelo.

Itachi miró fijamente el ojo que se veía tras la máscara, aparentemente tranquilo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo tenso detonaba lo enfadado que estaba, pensando miles de ideas para morir y que Madara no se aprovechara de Sasuke en la misma jugada. Después de cerca de un minuto, el menor chasqueó la lengua frustrado, momento en el que Tobi sonrió victorioso y usó su técnica para irse de allí, dejándole solo.

Lentamente, Itachi emprendió el camino de regreso a la pequeña cueva donde Kisame le esperaba. Definitivamente, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no parecía haber ninguna salida que le beneficiara. Si no moría contra Sasuke para que no cayera en manos de Madara, todo lo que había sacrificado esos años hubiera sido en vano. Y si seguía el plan, Madara le contaría todo a Sasuke y quien sabe de lo que sería capaz su hermano.

No quedaba ninguna otra opción... ¿o sí?

Como si le hubiera iluminado, una idea apareció en su cabeza, una idea resumida en una única palabra. Una idea... que, hasta el momento, era la única con opciones a salir bien.

Sólo quedaba ponerla en práctica.

.

–Kisame.

El Hoshigaki, que antes miraba muy aburrido algún lugar de la cueva en el que se reflejaban los primeros rayos del amanecer, alzó la cabeza y miró a su compañero de equipo. Con mucha curiosidad, notó como es que ahora la mirada del Uchiha, aunque no se apreciaba cambio alguno, mostraba algo más de motivación que antes de marchar, y eso viniendo del Uchiha ya era mucho decir.

–_"__Parece que le ha sentado bien el paseo"_ – pensó el azul alzando levemente una ceja –. Le veo mucho mejor, Itachi-san. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

–Vamos a entrenar – exigió Itachi con voz severa.

Kisame alzó la ceja más notablemente, pero no hizo pregunta alguna. Después de todo, no era muy común que quisiera pelear con él para entrenar, así que lo mejor era callar y seguirle, no fuera a ser que cambiara de opinión.

**oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo**

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría referente a su persona, Sasuke Uchiha, renegado de Konoha, se mantenía en la punta de un árbol de uno de los bosques del Sonido, observando como el sol salía tímidamente. Suigetsu Hozuki dormía feliz en el suelo, apoyado al tronco de ese mismo árbol con varias botellas de agua a su alrededor.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Con la ayuda de Suigetsu y un equipo fiel, podría conseguir por fin la meta de toda una vida.

Acabar con Itachi Uchiha.

Aunque eso supusiera el comienzo del fin.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado este primer cap de Sin Remordimientos. Creo que este lo iré escribiendo mas o menos a la misma par que Akatsuki y el Mundo Deseado, o tal vez publique una semana este y a la semana siguiente el otro, quien sabe.<p>

Por cierto, dije que este no sería un fic puramente cómico (lo cual es cierto), pero... a ver, tenemos a Naruto junto a Kiba, Shikamaru, Naji, Lee y Chouji en un equipo. Esperan que no hayan escenas graciosas? Pues lamento decepcionarles, pero en varias ocasiones me gusta interrumpir el drama con alguna escena tronchante. Se siente n_n.

Bueno, si tienes dudas o quieren decirme cualquier cosa, escribanme un review, los recibiré con los brazos abiertos por muy negativos que sean. Ah, y me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría más que les responda al review en un privado o prefieren que les conteste en el mismo fic? Decídme, plz.

Bueno, eso es todo. Un beso muy grande y ya nos leeremos!


End file.
